Mi Ángel de la Guarda
by Maka.Higurashi
Summary: Vi como un chico se asomaba por las sábanas…esta fue la primera vez que pegue un grito tan fuerte, que de seguro lo escucharon hasta los ángeles…y hablando de ángeles, en la espalda del chico pude ver unas ¿alas?...- Mi primer Fic, espero que les guste!
1. ¿Tú eres mi ángel de la guarda?

**H**ola! Bueno este mi primer fic que subo... (bueno intenté con otro, pero no pude continuarlo...) Espero que les guste :D

Los personajes son de la Jefa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía (la inspiración me llega cuando no tengo nada que hacer jiji)

Aquí comienza...

* * *

-¡Hermana!-

Me desperté exaltada gracias al grito de mi querido hermanito –nótese el sarcasmo- me levanté a penas y como no, si era lunes, hoy comenzaba otro año en el infierno, digo colegio… lo bueno es que volvería a ver a mis amigos, así que me di una ducha rápida, me cambie y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días Kagome, ¿estás lista para tu primer día? – Preguntó mi madre con una de sus típicas sonrisas, dejando una las tasas en la mesa y sirviendo té en ella.

- No lo creo.- tomé un sorbo de mi té y le unté mantequilla a mi tostada, mi padre y mi abuelo estaban hablando de no sé qué, pero sus expresiones eran diferentes, mi padre sonreía y mi abuelo parecía tenso.

15min después…

-Kag, ya son las 8.00.- me dijo mi hermano tomando la mochila y colocándosela en el hombro, termine de cepillarme los dientes y me despedí de mis padres y mi abuelo, tomé mi mochila y salí tras mi hermano.

-¿Kag? –

-¿hm?-

-¿sabes de que hablaban mi papá y el abuelo?-

-no tengo la menor idea -_ Pero eso no quita el que deseara saberlo también yo- _

Llegué al colegio, por suerte mis amigos estaban afuera, así que me desvié a saludarlos.

-¡Kag!- Grito mi mejor amiga Sango, mientras corría a abrazarme, los chicos voltearon y me sonrieron así que les respondí de la misma forma, cuando Sango me soltó me acerque al grupo donde estaba Koga, Bankotsu y Hojö; entramos al salón y nos sentamos a seguir charlando.

Luego de un rato, llegó la profesora jefe a darnos la bienvenida.

-Buenos días chicos, espero que la hayan pasado bien en las vacaciones, lástima que ya acabaron así que solo quiero escucharlos hablar de materia, lo otro lo harán en el recreo.

Horas después, volví a mi casa…templo, salgo sin energía del colegio y tengo que subir unas 40 o más escalas… ¡las odio!, entré a la casa y salude a mi madre, mi hermano estaba sentado en el living viendo la televisión y mi abuelo estaba durmiendo en el sillón del lado; subí a mi habitación _más escalas que bien, _cuando entré me lance a la cama, pero pude notar que no estaba muy cómoda que digamos, me levante rápido y vi como salía algo dentro de las sábanas.

-¿Qué…que es eso?- comencé a retroceder lentamente, hasta chocar con el escritorio, y vi como un chico se asomaba por las sábanas…esta fue la primera vez que pegue un grito tan fuerte, que de seguro lo escucharon hasta los ángeles…y hablando de ángeles en la espalda del chico pude ver unas ¿alas?... creo que me está afectando el colegio, el primer día y ya me estoy volviendo loca, el chico se sentó en la cama y me miro serio y fijamente, rápidamente fijo su vista en la puerta, mi madre abrió la puerta con rapidez, y debajo de ella se asomaba mi hermano y mi abuelo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Kag?- Preguntó mi madre entrando a la habitación.

-¡e…ese chico!- dije apuntándolo, mi madre dio media vuelta para mirarlo y luego me volvió a mirar sonriente.

¿A qué venía su sonrisa? Digo, hay un chico en mi cama, tiene alas y ¿ni siquiera se preocupa?, normalmente una madre se enojaría si viera a un chico en la cama de su hija sin conocerlo… a menos que sí lo conozca…

- Kag, te presento a InuYasha, el es un…-

-ángel- termine la frase mirando sus alas, mi madre solo asintió sonriente, el chico que ni siquiera había hablado una palabra, se levantó de la cama y se acerco a mi… debo admitir que era guapo, tenía los ojos dorados y penetrantes, el cabello plateado largo y su cuerpo era… ¿cómo decirlo? Muy difícil de escribir en una palabra, más que ángel parecía un dios.- ¿Qué se supone que hace un "ángel" durmiendo en mi habitación?- El chico miró a mi madre y ella salió cerrando la puerta.

-Como ya te dijeron, me llamo InuYasha, se podría decir que por algún tiempo seré tu "ángel de la guarda".- habló por fin, mirándome fijamente, no logre pronunciar palabra, su voz era tan profunda, yo solo abría y cerraba la boca intentando articular palabra alguna, pero no había caso, al él percatarse se dirigió a la puerta y tomo la perilla con su mano, para voltear la cabeza y mirarme.

-Sabes, si sigues lanzándote así a la cama, pronto la romperás, no eres muy liviana que digamos.- abrió la puerta y como mi madre, cerró la puerta tras si con una sonrisa seductora.

Era hermoso, pero un idiota.

**C**ontinuara...

&… … … * … … …&

Hasta que subi el capitulo aaa me siento realizada! jijiji ¿Review? si no, no importa, no les obligo... ¡por favor! ¡uno aunque sea!.. bueno no... espero que estén bien!

Adiosito!~


	2. Recuerdo y un Favor

_**Holitas!~ Wow, nunca pensé tener más de uno o dos Reviews, soy muy felíz jiji see tengo mucha imaginación, pero a veces no es tan buena...- No logro poner atención si imagino que aparece inuyasha por la puerta de mi salón jaja - Que bien que les aya gustado :D **_

_**Gracias por leer en especial a: **_**Ayma Secret; BixieNina; Lupiita.1997; Paulaa D y KagxInu 4 ever. **

**Importante:****Los personajes son de la Jefa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: "Recuerdo y un Favor"

En la mañana todo fue normal, con excepción de que había un "ángel" desayunando en nuestra mesa, ¿quién lo creería? … idiota, y el bonito paisaje nublado que se veía por la ventana…solo espero que no sea un mal día.

-Kag, sota no irá al colegio hoy, así que tendrás que ir con InuYasha.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a mi padre con el abrigo, así que sota no iría, de seguro se enfermo por estar hasta tan tarde jugando _Play Station._

-No me pasará nada si voy sola, no necesito que mi "ángel de la guarda" me vigile siempre.- dije sin ánimo.

-Si lo necesitas y el no solo irá por esa razón, sino que también comenzará a ir a la escuela.- dijo mi padre, tomando la maleta, luego se despidió y salió en dirección a su trabajo.

Genial, se acabó mi libertad, _no puede haber nada peor que esto…_

-¡Dios! Comenzó a llover, iré a buscar la ropa afuera.- dijo mi madre. Ok, no diré más esa frase.

Después de abrigarme y pasarle un paraguas a InuYasha, nos fuimos directo al colegio.

La lluvia caía a cantaros y hacia un frio inmenso, si viviera sola, me devolvería a la casa y dormiría calentita hasta la tarde, escuchando la lluvia, pero no lo hago y si me devuelvo de seguro tendría un súper regaño de parte de mi madre, quien nuevamente me haría venir y llegaría tarde para que me regañen después aquí. Que dilema…

Al parecer, InuYasha estaba en un curso mayor que el mío, mejor así. Las primeras 2 horas eran de matemática, la materia "favorita" de Sango y la más "odiada" por mí. Por suerte la profesora no fue a clases ya que se quedó cuidando a su hijo enfermo, así que nos dejaron unas guías con ejercicios, pero nadie las termino, ya que corrían por el salón, jugaban, otros escuchaban música, otros charlaban, y yo me quede mirando la lluvia caer y también a los chicos mayores que jugaban beisbol, ¡¿acaso me creen que estaría mirando la lluvia por 2 horas, teniendo unos guapetones en el patio? Ahora que lo pienso… seria romántico ser besada bajo la lluvia, y más si fuese por ¡InuYasha!... ¡Alto! No es lo que piensan, InuYasha se encontraba también en el patio, wow es bueno jugando.

-¿Te gusta el nuevo sempai?- esa voz era demasiada conocida, sango.

-¡Claro que no! Es un idiota.- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Lo conoces?- me preguntó entusiasmada por no sé qué.

-no.- me miro seria.- bueno…- esta vez parecía una niña esperando una sorpresa.- seee.- sonrió…demasiado para mi gusto; solo espero que no comience con las preguntas.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿tiene novia?...- pero antes de que siguiera con su interrogatorio le tuve que tapar la boca con la mano.

-De una ¿ok? – Ella asintió.- lo conocí cuando entre a…- ¡alto! Si le digo que lo conocí cuando entré a mi habitación, pensará que es una estúpida mentira.- al festival que celebraron en el jardín de sota, no tengo la menor idea cual es su edad y tampoco me importa, y es la misma respuesta también por lo de "¿tiene novia?"- dije fingiendo la voz de ella.

- Nee~ me dijeron que en la mañana llegaste junto a un chico ¿era él?- preguntó Ayame apareciendo detrás de Sango. Las dos me quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Etto… n-no se d- de q-que me hablan jeje.- comencé a titubear…si seguía ahí, mis amigas me comerían viva con esas miradas, por suerte me salvó la campana para ir a recreo, así que corrí cuanto mis piernas podían y me dirigí al baño.

El día paso lento, igual que la semana, mis amigas vez que podían me hacían preguntas sobre InuYasha, hasta que los tuve que presentar, también conocí a un compañero de Inu, llamado Miroku aunque era todo un mujeriego y algunas veces pervertido.

-¡¿Cómo que mañana hay prueba de matemática?- gritó Sango desesperada.

-¡ayer te recordé por octava vez, y aún así ¿lo olvidaste?- le respondió Ayame gritando de la misma manera.

-¿Kag tu estudiaste?- me preguntaron las 2 en unísono.

-no.- la verdad es que normalmente estudio de un día para otro y aún así me va regularmente bien, sinceramente no tengo ningún hábito de estudio jejeje.

La dos se quedaron calladas y siguieron hablando de no sé qué.

&… … … * … … …&

-¡Bien! Es la hora de estudiar…-

-¡Kag! ¡¿Me ayudas a servir la cena? –

- creo que tendré que hacerlo luego.- cerré el libro de matemática y bajé a ayudar a mi madre.

-¿y cómo te fue hoy hija?-

-bien…supongo.- dije mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo.

¿Y a ti Inu?-

-por ahora bien.- dijo con una de sus sonrisas seductoras.

Luego de terminar la cena, nuevamente me dirigí a mi habitación para cumplir mi propósito, pero antes de abrir el libro, Sota me llamó para que lo ayudara con química.

-¿Por qué mejor no le pides a InuYasha?-

-porque está estudiando.-

-yo también debo estudiar.-

-por favor Kag.- dijo con esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado, odio cuando hace eso.

-ok ok.-

Y Después de una larga enseñanza a mi pequeño hermano, me fui nuevamente a mi habitación, pero antes de cruzar la puerta…

-¿hija me ayudas a correr unas cajas?-

- ¿si le pides al abuelo?-

-Sabes que después de cenar se acuesta.-

- pídele a InuYasha.-

-está estudiando.-

- ok… vamos.- dije rendida

Cuando termine de ayudar a papá me fui lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, ya eran las 11 de la noche y no iba a dejar que me fuese mal en esa asignatura, pero cuando logré entrar por fin, adentro se encontraba un "infiltrado".

-¿Qué haces aquí en MI habitación y sin MI permiso InuYasha?- dije ya al extremo de explotar, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie detuviese mis únicos minutos de estudio, y menos "el".

-Solo pasaba a saludarte.-

-esto es estúpido, nos vemos todos los días y desgraciadamente vivimos juntos.- dije con cara de desagrado.

-bien, iré al grano.- levante una ceja en signo de no entender, el me miro y luego dio un suspiro para continuar.- conoces a Kikyo ¿no?

-como no conocerla si estamos en el mismo curso y somos enemigas.- dije sonriendo malévolamente.

-bien, como sea, necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-¿y porque lo haría?-

-porque soy tu ángel de la guarda- me sonrió

-mmm…no.-

-te… ¿ayudo a estudiar?- sonrió

-me gusta estudiar sola- respondí seria.

-¿Hago tus tareas por una semana?- me preguntó, de seguro se le acababan las ofertas.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- pregunté con unas de mis más tiernas sonrisas, cosa que le causó gracia, ya que comenzó a reír.

- Necesito que la vigiles…- es primera vez que lo veo con una expresión de preocupación.

- A sí que me convertiré en una detective privada…- volví a sonreír.- ¿Qué tiene de importancia lo que hace o deje de hacer?

-No es algo que te incumba.-

&… … … * … … …&

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando la razón que tenía para vigilar lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer…

_Le gusta es seguro._

-Para que la mande a vigilar se convierte más en una obsesión que amor.- pensé.

Terminé de desayunar y salí con InuYasha, hoy mi papá iba a pasar a dejar a Sota ya que iba a salir un poco más tarde a trabajar; antes de llegar a la entrada de nuestra escuela me acorde de que debía vigilar a la… bueno a Kikyo.

-¿Quieres que vigile algo en especial en lo que hace?-

-Con quien se junta.- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Nunca está con las mismas personas, entra a un grupo, lo disuelve y se va a otro, desgraciadamente hace lo posible por entrar a mi grupo de amigos, pero como no lo logra intenta juntarse con Naraku ya que sabe que a él le gusta de algún tiempo…- fui interrumpida por él.

-¡Naraku!... ese nombre lo he escuchado antes…- dijo pensativo, y por su cara creo que ya lo había recordado, aah! ¡La duda me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ¿Qué será lo que estaba pensando?- bien solo haz lo que te pedí, adiós- me miró fijo y se fue corriendo hacia su salón.

El día paso rápido, bueno intentando hacer bien mi trabajo, casi no puse atención en clases y tampoco puse atención al letrero de "cuidado: el piso está mojado" la razón del resto del día en enfermería con un dolor de espalda.

&… … … * … … …&

-¿y?-

-¿"Y" qué?-

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Pensé que primero preguntarías él como estoy.- dije seria

-Te lo pregunté cuando estabas en enfermería.- dijo riéndose

-y también me preguntaste si había hecho mi trabajo.-

-tienes razón.- lo siento.

-¿pides perdón? Es raro.-

-hm.-

-Nee~ ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado todo el día raro.- pregunté como una niña.

~POV InuYasha~

¿Qué me sucede? Pues… mi novia me está engañando con otro chico y ni siquiera se pregunta qué fue lo que me sucedió, ni porque no la he llamado ni me he comunicado con ella de ninguna forma después de ese día…

*FLASH BACK*

-InuYasha debo hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué sucede Kikyo?- pregunté preocupado.

-Has estado muy distante este último tiempo, recuerda que se acerca nuestro aniversario.- me dijo sonriente y le sonreí de respuesta.

-ya lo sé, te prometo que no seguirá sucediendo.- dije antes de besarla.

**Aniversario**

-¡Bien! Ya está todo listo, ahora solo falta ella.- pensé.

Como regalo de nuestro aniversario, conseguí reservar una mesa en el mejor restaurant de todo Japón, y después de tanto buscar logré dar con el mejor collar de perlas de diamantes, al ser de una familia acomodada no tenía problema en pagar algo así ya que si ella estaba feliz, yo también.-

Pero…

_-Hola Inu… lo siento, pero no podre ir, mi madre está enferma y debo cuidarla.- _dijo mi novia al otro lado del teléfono.

-No te preocupes lo cambiaremos para otro día.-

-_te amo_.-

-yo también y mándale saludos a tu madre.-

-_sí, gracias besos_.-

Cuando salí del restaurant, me subí a mí moto, pensé en pasar a verla, hasta que bajo uno de los postes de luz que quedaba cerca del parque pude divisar una pareja, en ningún momento se me pasó por la mente que podía ser ella hasta que la vi con él, lo último que escuche de su boca fue el nombre "Naraku", y aunque tenía intenciones de frenar, un camión venía directo a mí, ya era demasiado tarde…

*FIN FLASH BACK*

&… … … * … … …&

**Esta otra semana sin falta subo el capítulo 3 ¿ok? ¿Reviews?**


	3. Dudas y Reencuentro

**Holitas~ Waaa estoy muy felíz por sus reviews w ¿Quién diría que mi imaginación valiera la pena un poco? jajaja la verdad es que también estoy felíz porque este día no termino tan mal como empezó (Dolor de estómago, prueba y la caída del año - hace tiempo que no me caía - precisamente al frente de todo mi curso, lo bueno es que les subí el ánimos antes de comenzar la prueba jajaja **

**Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a: Nataome (gracias de nuevo por decirme el error xD); KanaeSakura90; BixieNina; Lupiita.1997 y KagxInu 4 ever~ Ustedes me dan ánimo de seguir con mi tontería, digo historia jiji **

**Ya, los dejo leer, pero antes...: **

**Importante:****Los personajes son de la Jefa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "_Dudas y Reencuentro_"

POV Kagome.

Al otro día InuYasha estaba más distante de lo normal, me dijo que ya no investigara de ella, se rindió rápido, bueno me da igual, total de todas formas va a hacer mi tarea de la semana… Cambiando el tema, anoche nuevamente no pude dormir intentando descifrar lo que mi ángel guardián me estaba ocultando, es muy pronto para dejar mi nuevo trabajo de detective así que intentare investigar sobre su pasado.

-Kag…- escuche mi nombre a lo lejos.

¡Higurashi!.- ese lo escuché muy cerca de mi oído, con lo gritona que es Kaede, y como reacción pegué un salto en mi asiento.- si mi clase le da sueño, no es mi problema, pero sus ronquidos me están interrumpiendo las clases y desconcentrado a los alumnos que si quieren poner atención.- y tampoco es mi culpa que usted sea una amargada una mujer ballena, a no, esperen, eso sería ¡un insulto a las ballenas!- retírate de la clase.

-pero…-bueno desde que ella nos hace clases, odio Historia.

- es una orden.- hablo la mujer.

Me levante y me acerque a la puerta, pero antes de salir mire a la profesora quien estaba escribiéndome una anotación negativa en el libro de clases, y le saque la lengua, cosa que hiso reír a toda la clase, pero antes de que me mirara logré salir de ahí.

Ya que esta es la última y me echaron de clases, me iré más temprano a casa.

-¡Kagome!- esas voces las conocía perfectamente.

-Sango, Ayame, ¿Qué se supone que hacen acá? Deberían estar con Kaede.- me encanta llamarla por su nombre, ya que la hace enojar jeje.

-Le pregunté si podía ir al baño.- dijo Ayame.

-…- Sango se quedó callada y miró el piso con una de sus sonrisas de satisfacción.

-Sango, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-nada, solo le pregunté si…-

-le lanzó el libro de historia por la cabeza.- dijo Ayame.- o eso intentó.- le mandamos una miradita a Sango quien miró enojada a Ayame.

-Y lo hubiese logrado de ser porque me detuviste.- dijo seria.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Ayame.

-Ya que a nosotras dos nos sacaron de clases y dado que estas es la última que tenemos en el día…podemos ir a comprar.- me dijo Sango con brillito en los ojos.-

-Solo tengo dinero para un helado…creo.-

-¡Por favor acompáñame! Me demoré mucho en juntar el dinero que tengo para comprar ropa ¡Ustedes saben que solo me compro una vez al año! Necesito renovar mi armario si o si.-

-Ok…vamos.-

-¿Y yo qué? Les encanta dejarme de lado, siempre que tienen oportunidad lo hacen.-

-vamos Ayame, no te pongas así, sabes que no es verdad, además todavía no se acaba la hora de clases y supuestamente estas en el baño.- le dije.

-Bien, te esperaremos hasta que salgan.- dijo Sango.

-¡Entonces nos vemos al rato!- gritó Ayame corriendo en dirección al salón.

_- ¿Y as sabido algo de tu ex?- _Escuche hablar a una chica.

_-La última vez que hable con él fue un día antes de nuestro aniversario o sea hace 1 año.- _esaera la voz de Kikyo.

_-Le dijiste sobre lo de Naraku.- _

_-Claro que no, no quería terminar con él, ¿recuerdas esa pulsera de oro que llevaba la otra vez?-_

_-Sí, era muy bella.-_

_-Ese fue el regalo más barato que me dio.-_

_-¿Solo estabas con el por los regalos?-_

_-Y por que más lo estaría jajaja_

_-eres mala jajaja, ¿Cuál era el nombre de él?-_

_-InuYasha._

-InuYasha….así que ella era su novia… - pensé en voz alta, Sango me miró confundida.- Sango, creo que no podré acompañarte hoy a comprar, tengo un asunto que atender.

-Espera…- me fui corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección a mi casa.

-Tal vez Sango se enoje conmigo, pero esto es importante.- pensé ya doblando a la esquina, donde dejaba de ver la fachada de mi escuela.

Cuando llegué, mi padre venia llegando de su trabajo.

-¡Perfecto!- pensé, acercándome a él.-

-¿Kag? ¿Saliste antes de clases?- me preguntó al verme

-algo así- reí nerviosa- necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué sucede?- me dio una mirada preocupada - ¡¿Tienes novio? – lo mire sorprendida.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, los chicos son unas bestias, al único hombre que puedes querer es a mí…bueno, y a tu hermano, termina en este instante estás muy pequeña para un nov…-

-¡No es eso! – Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, el relajado y yo intentando calmarme.- y aunque si lo fuera, ya no soy pequeña, puedo tener novio cuando quiera tengo TODO el apoyo de mamá.-

-¿De tu madre? Es una traidora hablare con ella y…-

-Papá.-

-Cariño.-

-Esto es serio.-

-Mientras no sea de que estés embarazada, podemos hablar.-

-¿Y sigues con eso?

-Creo que ver las teleseries con tu madre me están afectando.-

-Ya me di cuentas…- dije mirando al suelo con una gotita en mi cabeza.-

-¿Y qué me querías decir? – Preguntó sonriente.

-¿Cómo conociste a InuYasha? – mi padre palideció.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – su cara estaba seria y su voz un poco dura.

-respóndeme por favor.-

-No es asunto tuyo.- estaba enojado

-El no es un ángel cualquiera, era…humano.-

-Kagome.- me miró sorprendido y asustado.- ¿¡Quién te lo dijo!-

-Nadie.-

-¡¿entonces?-

- Escuché a una compañera hablar de él y él me ha hablado de ella.-

-Bien, te contaré, súbete al auto.- le hice caso y echo a andar el vehículo.

-Comienza-

-El todavía está vivo…

-¿¡Qué?-

-Tuvo un accidente en moto hace un año, quedó gravemente herido, pero antes de caer en coma, me pidió que hiciera lo posible por hacer olvidar todo su pasado, quería morir, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera.

- Si está vivo, ¿Cómo se convirtió en ángel?-

-Bueno es solo temporal, se podrá decir que su alma todavía no se quiere ir al cielo, pero por otra parte no quiere volver a la vida, cuando lo vi en esa forma me sorprendí mucho, y ya que nuestra familia tiene unos poderes al ser descendientes de sacerdotisas, podemos verlo y le dije que mientras pensaba el camino que tenía que elegir le propuse ser tu ángel.

-Entiendo, pero tengo una última duda.-

-¿Cómo es que puede tomar forma humana?

-si.-

-No lo sé, y creo que él tampoco.-

-Quiero verlo.-

-No creo que él quiera que tú vallas.-

-El está en el colegio, no sabrá.- dije sonriendo a mi cómplice.

-ok.- mi padre cambio la dirección del auto y nos dirigimos a la dirección del hospital en donde trabaja el.

Al llegar mi padre me llevó a la habitación 12, precisamente donde se encontraba él, al entrar estaba sobre la cama su cuerpo conectado a unas máquinas.

-Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo jeje-

-Kag, solo vamos a estar unos minutos.- dijo mi padre revisando si las máquinas estaban funcionando bien.

-Ok… ¿Me harías un favor?…-

-¿Me hablas a mí? – preguntó mi padre

-A quien más, eres el único aquí despierto.-

-¿Quieres que te deje un momento?- me miro con una sonrisa suave.

-por favor.- le sonreí a InuYasha. Mi padre nos dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Acerqué una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la ventana y me senté al lado de él.

-Tú sí que estas entre la vida y la muerte jeje…je… si, fue fome, de seguro si estuvieses despierto comenzarías a molestar… tienes una bella vista desde aquí, se ve hermoso el jardín, lástima que es de un hospital… cuando sea primavera ¡Esto estará repleto de flores de colores! Y nos sacaremos fotos para recuerdo… bueno, solo si quieres jeje… ¡Ash! No sé qué decirle a una persona en coma… eh…ah…- Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa junto a un chico y como ya dije… paso con más hombres que con mujeres…-

-Kag, ya es hora.- dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, ya termine.- dije pegando un salto en la silla y saliendo rápido de la habitación sin darle una última mirada a su cara…-

Ahora que lo pienso, en uno de esos tantos documentales que ve mi abuelo dijeron algo sobre que las personas que están en coma escuchan todo lo que les dices, pero ¿él lo habrá escuchado? Aunque es un poco difícil.

… … … … …

POV InuYasha

Después de clases decidí quedarme un rato más estudiando ya que mañana se tendría un examen de matemáticas aunque no logré concentrarme ya que comencé a escuchar una voz en mi mente, una voz muy conocida.

- _Tú sí que estas entre la vida y la muerte jeje…je… si, fue fome, de seguro si estuvieses despierto comenzarías a molestar… _¿Quién está hablando? _Tienes una bella vista desde aquí, se ve hermoso el jardín, lástima que es de un hospital _ ¿Kag?, ¿pero qué_…? Cuando sea primavera ¡Esto estará repleto de flores de colores! Y nos sacaremos fotos para recuerdo… _No puedo estudiar así_. Bueno, solo si quieres jeje… ¡Ash! No sé qué decirle a una persona en coma… eh…ah… -Hasta _que se calló… esperen dijo "coma", no puede ser.

Corrí lo que más rápido que mis piernas me ayudaron, en la entrada divise a las amigas de Kagome así que me acerque a ellas.

-¿InuYasha qué pasa? – me preguntó sango.

-¿Kagome, no, está, con… ustedes?- Pregunté jadeando.

-No, la sacaron del salón y dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer así que se fue corriendo para su casa.-

-¡Maldita sea!- grité antes de volver a emprender mi recorrido hacia mi nueva casa.

Doble en la esquina, pero choqué con una chica.

-Inu… ¿InuYasha?- esa voz… mire a la chica y palidecí.

-Kikyo…-

**C**ontinuara...

&… … … * … … …&

**Vere si el sábado o lunes subo el 4to capítulo ^^ Les dejo un adelanto ¿oki? (Perdón la demora, pero Fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo TT_TT)  
**

**Proximo Capítulo: "_Descubriendo Sentimientos_"**

_**Ya han pasado 2 meses después de la última vez que hablé con InuYasha, seguimos viviendo como antes con la única diferencia de que solo nosotros dos parecemos desconocidos.**_

_** ... ... ...  
**_

_**No pude terminar de leer ya que escuché una bocina y sentí como unos brazos me tomaron y caímos al piso unos metros de ahí.**_

_** ... ... ...  
**_

_**-¿Y ahora qué? – se volvió a acercar a mi hasta quedar frente a frente, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, cosa que me alteraba y hacía que mi sangre subiera otra vez.**_

_**-E- este... ne-ne-necesito…- comencé a tartamudear…**_

_**-¿Necesitas…?- preguntó acercándose más a mí. Agradecía que me quedara un poco de cordura o no sé qué haría…**_

_**Nos vemos~ **_** ¿Reviews?**_**  
**_


	4. Descubriendo sentimientos

**_Konnichiwa Minna-san_!... ¡por favor no me maten! Les pido 100000 disculpas por la larga demora, pero es que he tenido demasiadas tareas y pruebas... y necesito subir las notas ya que no me ha estado yendo muy bien que digamos~ Pero es mejor tarde que nunca... además también he estado sin inspiración por lo que he estado viendo doramas y leyendo mangas lo que por suerte ha valido la pena ¡wiii! Bien, no les molesto más y comiencen a leer~ Pero antes...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen, ya que me inspiran a seguir, en especial a: Lupiita.1997; Nataome; KanaeSakura90; Marie250; de verdad gracias ;D**

**Importante:****Los personajes son de la Jefa Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: "_Descubriendo Sentimientos_"

-¿Cómo estás?, Después de que te llamé por lo del aniversario no supe más de ti.- se levantó y me extendió la mano para ayudar, pero le ignore y me levante.

-Estoy bien, no te costaba nada el preguntar por mí si es que no sabias.- estaba enojado.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo…-

-Pero si tienes tiempo para estar con ese tal Naraku.- ahora fue ella quien palideció.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Por favor Kikyo, los vi después de que me llamaste, tenía intenciones de visitar a tu madre que supuestamente estaba enferma.-

-Eso fue un mal entendido, hablemos…-

-No hay nada de qué hablar.- le miré enojado por última vez y seguí por donde iba.

-¡InuYasha! ¡Espera!-

Nunca se me paso por la cabeza el que ignoraría sus gritos, sus deseos y menos el que rechazara su ayuda, pero la rabia de ese momento me carcomía por dentro.

POV Kagome~

Cuando volvimos entre a mi habitación y me lance a la cama…

-Si Kikyo e InuYasha eran novios ¿Por qué terminaron?- pensé.

-Y te sigues metiendo donde no perteneces.-

-¡InuYasha!- grité antes de caerme de la cama.- ¿me ayudas?- le extendí la mano.

-¿Porque debería?-

-bien, no necesito tu ayuda.- le dije enojada corriéndole la mirada.- ¿A qué vienes?-

-Deja de meterte en mi vida.- Tenía una mirada seria, pero al mismo tiempo parecía asustado y preocupado.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- dije sentándome en la cama.

- Fuiste al hospital ¿no?-

-¿Qui-quién te dijo?- tartamudee

-Nadie, solo no vuelvas, deja de meterte en mi vida, no somos ni siquiera amigos. Vamos a hacer algo, No volveremos a hablarnos y cuando estés en peligro te protegeré como es mi trabajo, pero solo eso.-

-Inu…- terminé diciendo al aire ya que él había salido de la habitación.

&… … … * … … …&

Ya han pasado 2 meses después de la última vez que hablé con InuYasha, seguimos viviendo como antes con la única diferencia de que solo nosotros dos parecemos desconocidos. Mi padre es quien va a dejar a Sota a la escuela y cuando me voy él solo me sigue a una gran distancia "cuidándome", pero al mismo tiempo ignorándome. He intentado hablar con él, pero hace que no me escucha y después de dos meses ya me cansé.

-Idiota, idiota, ¡Idiota!-

-Sabemos que estás enojada con él, pero no hay necesidad de desquitarte con nosotras kag.- me dijo Sango.

-Hola chicas- saludó Koga

-Hola.- le respondió Ayame alegremente

-Hi.- Le dijo Sango haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Yo solo lo miré enojada, había llegado en un mal momento así que no iba a cambiar mi humor tan rápido.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- preguntó con una gotita en la sien.

-Está enojada con InuYasha.- le dijo Ayame sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Otra vez ese tipo, esta es la octava vez en la semana que estás así por él ¿acaso son novios, viven juntos, algo?- preguntó enojado. Es cierto ellos no saben que vivimos juntos y menos que el es mi ángel.

-N-no, ¿Co-cómo vamos a vivir juntos? Jeje – estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa para mi gusto.

-Lo sé, ¿tú viviendo con ese infeliz? Ni en sueños.- afirmo con toda seguridad.

- ¿Lo ves? – le dije antes de salir de la sala, necesitaba relajarme, pero sola, así que salí al pasillo y me dirigí al baño a mojarme la cara.-

-última mente has estado más rara de lo normal.-

-¡Sango! Pegué un salto al verla por el espejo.- ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi entrar…-

-Por eso lo digo.- se me acercó.

-¿Eh?- mire al techo intentando ignorar sus miradas.

- Desde que InuYasha comenzó a ignorarte solo hablas de él, andas más despistada y más desanimada. – Paro un momento.- ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de él?- su mirada estaba fijas mía.

-¿E-enamorada? Sango por favor, no me gusta y no me gustará nunca tampoco.- Tal vez no sonó tan seguro como quería.

-No escupas al cielo amiga, estoy segura de que te gusta.- ella sí que parece segura.

-Vamos a clases mejor, en cualquier momento sonara le timbre para entrar y Ayame debe estar esperándonos. – Esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

&… … … * … … …&

Gracias a Sango mi cabeza solo pensaba en una pregunta _"¿No me digas que te enamoraste de él?"- _¡Claro que no!- negué con la cabeza hasta que mi cerebro se soltó y comenzó a revotar solo… olviden lo que dije, creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loca… _de amor_ - ¡Ya basta!- voltee para ver si InuYasha estaba tras mío y sí, lo estaba, pero como siempre mirando hacia un lado o al cielo o al suelo, nunca donde estaba yo.- Idiota.-

Mientras cruzábamos la calle me llegó un mensaje de Koga así que lo abrí, el mensaje decía: "_Kag, ya deja de pensar en ese idiota, hay muchos chicos, podría aunque sea fijarte en…"- _ No pude terminar de leer ya que escuché una bocina y sentí como unos brazos me tomaron y caímos al piso unos metros de ahí.

-Inu… ¡Auch!- creo que me torcí el pie.

-¡¿Eres idiota? ¡Te grité más de 3 veces! ¡¿Podrías aunque sea estar pendiente del semáforo antes de un estúpido mensaje? – dijo levantándose y empujándome a un lado.

-Yo… lo siento.- bajé la mirada, estaba asustada ya que su cara estaba que explotaba, pero también estaba feliz de que me volviese a hablar… aunque hubiese preferido que no fuese de esa forma. – Lo bueno es que me volviste a hablar.- le sonreí razón por la que se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia un lado.

-¡feh! Tonta.- ¡Ay no! mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido_… ¿y si realmente me he enamorado de InuYasha como dijo sango?_ La sangre comenzó a subir a mi cabeza.

.- ¡No, claro que no! – comencé otra vez a negar otra vez.

-Te sacarás la cabeza si sigues haciendo eso.-

-No es algo que te interese.- Por fin estamos hablando y ya comenzamos de nuevo con discusiones, de estar las chicas aquí de seguro me estarían amenazando con la mirada…

-Es verdad, no es algo que me interese…- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Maldita sea, que he hecho – ¡Espera InuYasha! – él solo siguió caminando haciendo oídos sordos a mis gritos. – ¡Qué esperes! ¡InuYasha! – Me intenté levantar, pero caí sentada otra vez, me dolía mucho el tobillo - ¡Auch!- por lo menos sirvió para que InuYasha se diera vuelta.-

-¿Por qué sigues en el piso? – preguntó con una ceja en alto.

- Me encariñe con él en estos últimos minutos.- le respondí de forma irónica, comenzó a reír bajo con esa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como 30 veces por segundo si es que no era más.

-Bien, entonces los dejare para que se conozcan mejor.- siguió riendo mientras daba la vuelta.

-¡Espera!- grité… otra vez.

-¿Y ahora qué? – se volvió a acercar a mi hasta quedar frente a frente, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, cosa que me alteraba y hacía que mi sangre subiera otra vez.

-E- este... ne-ne-necesito…- comencé a tartamudear…

-¿Necesitas…?- preguntó acercándose más a mí. Agradecía que me quedara un poco de cordura o no sé qué haría…

**C**ontinuara...

&… … … * … … …&

_**Holitas de nuevo~ Nee~ espero que les haya gustado, dentro de esta semana intentaré avanzar lo máximo para subir capítulos una vez a la semana, no prometo nada, pero daré lo mejor de mí! **_

_**Bye~**_

**¿Review? **


End file.
